1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a fiber reinforced magnesium alloy as a material for automotive parts, machine parts or aerospace devices which are required to have heat resistance at elevated temperatures and to be lightweight, with excellent mechanical properties. The present invention relates more particularly to an alumina fiber reinforced magnesium alloy using alumina fiber as reinforcement and magnesium alloy as a matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the study of composite materials has become more and more advanced. There have been developed and utilized many composite materials such as fiber reinforced plastics (FRP), fiber reinforced ceramics (FRC) and fiber reinforced metals (FRM).
As in the case of fiber reinforced metals, some alloys which belong to so-called light metals such as aluminum alloy or magnesium alloy have been also used as a matrix. As for the latter, magnesium alloys such as MDC1A classified by JIS (AZ91A by ASTM standard), MC7 (ZK61A by ASTM standard) or MC8 (EZ33A by ASTM standard) and magnesium alloys such as AM60A, AS41A or QE22A classified by ASTM standard are supposed to have been available.
It is well known that alumina fibers are characterized by high strength, heat stability at high temperatures and low thermal expansion. Furthermore, manufacturing costs can be reduced when utilizing them as the reinforcement, because of their relative inexpensiveness.
However, composite materials, for example, formed by hot melt forging, generally exhibit low heat resistance when using alumina fibers as the reinforcement and the above magnesium alloys as the matrix alloy. Therefore, these alloys are not preferred for use at elevated temperatures such as 200.degree. C. or over.